An Unlikely Pair
by Otter my Love
Summary: Luna comes back for her 5th year and man is she different! Draco and Luna. Draco might appear to be out of character now but it will change. This is my first story so be nice! Enjoy and review. Oh and to whomever sent that nasty review...i love you too
1. The New Luna

An Unlikely Pair- dun dun DUN  
  
Draco Malfoy, a cold-hearted Slytherin sixth year, was walking   
  
through the halls wondering who to pick on next. Harry Potter was  
  
getting dead boring, and, afterall, he couldn't bully one person  
  
forever now could he? 'Stupid Crabbe, stupid Goyle. That stupid  
  
mudblood Granger had to go and hex them sending them to St. Mungo's.  
  
And she didn't even bloody well get expelled.' He felt a little   
  
stupid when she got them. So he felt it best to find someone with a   
  
little weaker friends than Potter. Not that he was scared. I mean  
  
this IS Malfoy we're talking about. He looks for a easy target, and   
  
finally he spots one. Looney Lovegood. How simple it would be for  
  
her to become the next Potter. Smirking he walks over to her.   
  
Unfortunally for him, in a way, Luna had changed remarkably  
  
over the summer. Obvouisly hunting that Crumple-Horned Snorkack did  
  
her some good. 'Damn' he thought, was this really Looney Luna Lovegood?  
  
Or did a Crumple-Horned Snorkack eat her and was replaced by this   
  
curvey babe? He sat down on the bench by her, not really knowing what  
  
the hell he was doing. 'What the fuck am I gunna say?' he didn't need  
  
to worry though. Luna was the first to speak.   
  
"What do you want?" She didn't say it in a rude way. You'd have  
  
thought she was merely curious on why he was sitting on this bench  
  
when a prefectly good one was open three feet away. She didn't look at  
  
him, she didn't even put down the latest copy of The Quibbler.   
  
"Ummmm..." He wasn't sure if she was listening so she sniffed  
  
loudly to prove she was. "Just to chat, I mean we're in the same school  
  
and it might be nice to have some outter-house bonds if you know what  
  
I mean."   
  
And there was the smirk he was famous for. 'Why must he ALWAYS  
  
smirk?' thought Luna. At least it wasn't a sneer she always hated.   
  
'Geebis the way he smirks so much you'd think his face would crack  
  
if he let out one true smile. He WAS handsome as hell though. Those  
  
grey eyes, blonde hair, and pale body you'd think he wouldn't waste   
  
his breath talking to a freak like me' she thought. Luna didn't think  
  
she was very pretty. In fact down-right ugly if you asked her opion on  
  
herself.   
  
"So what do you say?" Draco asked, wondering if she ever put  
  
down that bloody Quibbler. He held out his hand as for her to shake it.  
  
Finally, and to the relief of Draco, she put down The Quibbler and   
  
shook his hand.   
  
"So now. Errrr...you can let go now." Luna replied, they had   
  
been shaking hands for the last five minutes. He lets go of her hand  
  
and smiles cockily. 'Almost there to a true smile' thought Luna. She  
  
still wondered what he wanted and got it when he jumped on her. Luna,  
  
taken completely off gaurd fell off the bench, Draco on top of her.   
  
Finally he got up and pulled her up too, going slightly red.  
  
"Erm sorry about that." He pulls several leaves out of her hair  
  
and dusts her and himself off a bit. 'Maybe that was a bad idea' he   
  
thinks as several people walk away mumbling "get a room" or "warn us  
  
first before you start making out you bloody pigs." He sighs and hopes  
  
she isn't pissed at him. Preparing what would have been a puppy-dog  
  
look he glances at her. She was smiling deeply at him.  
  
"That was interesting." She smiles and so does he. Although  
  
hopeing next time he would warn her so they could find a more private  
  
spot.   
  
"Oh, you liked it?" He says in a manly way, thinking 'I wonder  
  
if she would stay the night in my dorm sometime.' As you can imagine  
  
Draco was feeling mighty manly. Luna had changed and he liked it. He  
  
only hoped St. Potthead wouldn't mind. Remembering that they seemed  
  
to like eachother, or he seemed to like her. 'But, no. She'd take him,  
  
THE Draco Malfoy, over Potter anyday. Or would she...' 


	2. Malfoy Comes to His Sences

An Unlikely Pair- dun dun DUN  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco, finally comeing to his sences sneers at Luna. 'WTF? This  
  
is Looney Luna Lovegood, I must have had to much butterbeer!' "What are  
  
you so giddy about, Looney Loveless?" He didn't like Looney. NO WAY.   
  
He had plenty of girls who were so much better than this one. 'I can  
  
do so much better.'   
  
"Just wondering the same thing, Malfoy." Was she INSANE?!   
  
Malfoy?! Hell no. Not gunna happen. No chance. No way. She walked into  
  
the Great Hall and seated herself at the Ravenclaw table. 'Humpf.   
  
Malfoys such a pig-headed idiot. He drags me on the boat then throws me  
  
off without a good-bye.' (Okay, okay. So that was a wild metaphor, but  
  
let's move on, her apperence might have changed but she still is a   
  
bit...well...loonely) She sees Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Hey  
  
guys! Have a good summer?" she asks briskly, trying to forget about  
  
the 'Malfoy innsodent.'  
  
"Yea, it was great. We went back to France and it was quite  
  
enjoyable. And I got some great books." said Hermione. She listed off   
  
a few and then sat at the Gryffindor table. It was right by the   
  
Ravenclaw one. She turned around facing Luna so she could stay in the  
  
conversation.  
  
"Mine was dead boring. Nothing much to do at the old Burrow."   
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. "Although I did get some Keeper practice."  
  
Ron and Ginny sat on either side of Hermione and faced Luna also.  
  
"Want to talk about worst summers? The Dursley's were upset   
  
when I came back, thought I'd be gone for good." Harry sighs loudly.  
  
"What about you, Luna? Catch any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks last summer?"  
  
"Well, no. But we did see one!" She explains about seeing   
  
one and how her fathers planning to find a way to put it in the   
  
Quibbler. "But other than that..."  
  
"You look different though." Harry says approvingly. Luna  
  
blushes slightly. Luna did look different, she was more curvey and well  
  
just more womanly.(Muwhahaha...yes I know this is strange, thanks.)   
  
"Thanks Harry. You look nice yourself. You didn't think I'd   
  
look like a fourteen-year-old forever did you?" Her hair had been cut  
  
so now it was shoulder-length, she had used a bit of make-up, and   
  
her hair was now brown. (sorry but I think she'd make a better  
  
brunette...no offence)  
  
"I wonder who we're gunna have for beaters now that Fred and  
  
George are gone." said Ron. Quidditch was just about Ron's favorite   
  
subject.   
  
"I thought maybe I'd try out." Piped up a small voice. Ginny   
  
wanted to be on the team, preferably a Chaser but as those positions  
  
were taken, why not follow in Fred and George's footsteps.   
  
"That'd be great Ginny! I would try out but I don't really  
  
get along with Cho Chang or Roger Davies. They think I'm strange." At  
  
this point the conversation ended and they turned around to get dinner.  
  
Malfoy walked into the Great Hall sat down at the Slytherin   
  
table. Pansy walked up to him and sat in frount of him.   
  
"What's this I hear about you kissing Looney Lovegood?" Pansy  
  
demanded. "It's all over school!"   
  
"Oh, you know. She came onto me. Besides it's none of your  
  
business what I do in my spare time." hisses Malfoy.   
  
"SHE DID WHAT?!" Pansy screamed. Half the entire Great Hall,   
  
including the staff table, looked at Draco and Pansy. While shaking  
  
with furey, Pansy looked daggers at Luna, then back to Draco with a  
  
soffened expression. "Did she hurt you Drakkie? I'll kill that bitch  
  
if it's the last thing I do!" and with that she stormed out of the   
  
Great Hall and toward the dungeons.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry turned around and looked at Luna,  
  
who shrugged. Still trying to forget it, but finding doing so was  
  
rather hard. Luna would rather talk to Draco about this than Harry,   
  
anyway.   
  
...Later that Night...  
  
Luna sat in the Ravenclaw common room. Then Cho Chang walked   
  
over and looked her up and down.   
  
"Well, well, well. Little Miss Fling all nice and cozy?" There  
  
was that rudeness in Cho's voice that made Luna put down the Quibbler.  
  
(wow this must be big, she's setting the Quibbler down...dun dun DUN...  
  
sorry)  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Chang?" She looked   
  
daggers at Cho. (It's fun to write that...you may now go back to your  
  
reguarly scuduled program) 'What could she be talking about?! Little  
  
Miss Fling?' Luna thought the anger boiling inside her.  
  
"You know what I mean. First Draco, then Harry. Who next? Ron?"  
  
She and a few others laughed very hard at this. Luna still looked at   
  
her questioningly. "Oh, playing dumb I see. Let's just say that I know  
  
what happened last summer, so does the rest of the school so come   
  
clean and maybe you'll still have one friend."   
  
"Last summer I was hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Unless   
  
that's a crime, you might want to check that, Chang." Whatever   
  
Cho had expected Luna to reply this was most defindaly not it. Cho   
  
looked as Luna had to smacked her up-side the head.  
  
"Oh pa-lease! You know exactly what I mean." She leans in close   
  
and whispers in her ear, "Just because I'm through with Harry doesn't  
  
mean you can go and fuck him." She glares at the flabbergasted(love   
  
that word) look on Luna's face. "Yea you heard me bitch." Cho storms  
  
off leaving Luna to ponder what the hell she ment. And then it hit her,  
  
(ready for another wacked-out language arts word?) like when your  
  
standing in the park wondering why frisbees got bigger as they got  
  
closer. (this word: similie.) Why had it took her so long...  
  
A note from me: All really nice people who are reading this and got  
  
this far! Thanks so much! You rock and dont forget to give me a   
  
review. Thanks so much! Muwhahahaha! Peace. 


	3. Rumors Take Place

The Unlikely Pair- Chapter 3  
  
'Naturally. It was so ovbious. Why hadn't she seen it before?  
  
Pansy. She wanted Draco and the rumors said that Draco wanted ME' Luna  
  
thought to herself.'What a load of shit. Stupid bitch. Now Harry and  
  
Ron'll hate me. Ooooo bitch is going down...' After that Luna walked to  
  
bed. She was tired, pissed at Pansy, and worried. 'Bloody rumor...'  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Luna yawned and got out of bed. Thank God it was the weekend!   
  
She could go find Harry and Ron, make sure they didn't believe the  
  
rumors, smack Malfoy...if not cuz she was so pissed just for fun, and  
  
think of a way to hex Pansy. She had a busy plan to work through today.  
  
She put on her robes and walked into the Great Hall. There she saw   
  
Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys. Can we-" she got cut off my the mumorss from the   
  
other tables. She was getting sick of people thinking like this. WHY  
  
did people have to be so STUPID!?   
  
"Yea, we were hopeing to talk to you, too." said Harry. He and  
  
Ron got up and they walked out of the hall. They walked outstide and  
  
over by the lake. Ron leaned against the tree and Luna jump plopped  
  
herself down by it.  
  
"You shouldn't believe those rumors. Pansy started them because  
  
she got mad when Draco kissed me. It's a bit stupid really. Like he'd  
  
ever do it again." Luna laughed abit and continued on. "Anyway, I hope  
  
you two don't believe it. It's crazy what people will say when their  
  
jealous."  
  
"Draco kissed you?!?!" Ron went mad. "That bastard. He...you...  
  
...how could he...not that you liked it or anything...im just saying...  
  
Draco and YOU together?!? Mad..." He went on and on like that. Saying,  
  
no, rambling off part sentances.   
  
"So the rumors true, then?" Harry saw the look of growing anger  
  
on Luna's face and quickly explained. "That he kissed you?"  
  
"Jumped on me more like it. I was just sitting there reading  
  
the newest copy of The Quibbler and he sat way too close." Luna said.  
  
She told Harry and a still rambling off Ron what happened. She was  
  
just about to get to where started being Malfoy again when...  
  
"Oh, so you liked it then, did you?" Malfoy sneered as usual.  
  
"Glad to hear that. You, on the other-hand, need more practice. I can  
  
help." It was something about that bloody glint in his eyes that made  
  
Luna so mad at him, but so unable to do anything about it. WHY Malfoy?  
  
WHY?! "Potty, Weasel. Would you mind giving me and Looney sometime  
  
to chat." Not that Harry or Ron had a say in the matter, Crabbe and  
  
Goyle just shoved them back to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"What is it you want, Malfoy?" Luna asked coldy. She hated   
  
being called 'Looney' it really made her mad. Especially when it was  
  
Malfoy talking. Stupid Malfoy...  
  
"What is with the 'Malfoy' were all friends here." Malfoy   
  
smirked. "I'll talk to you later. I'll send my owl with a note, but   
  
don't get used to it. We have more important matters to talk about."  
  
and with that he stalked off. Luna just walked back to the Great Hall   
  
and ate some food and went to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She did her  
  
homework and then a beautiful eagle owl flew in...  
  
A Note From ME: well I hope you like this so far. Luna and Draco would  
  
make a strange couple. Even I'm not sure what's going on next. Well   
  
when and if you review give me suggestions on what'll happen. Thanks  
  
to dreamy-crazygirl and everyone else who reviewed. Please read my  
  
other story. Well thanks! 


	4. Malfoy's Struggle With His Thoughts

An Unlikely Pair- Chapter 4  
  
The eagle owl flew in and landed on Luna's leg. Luna looked   
  
around, Cho was giving her a look of upmost disgust. For some reason  
  
this made Luna very happy. All she wanted to do was make Cho miserable  
  
and her life had meaning. 'Oh shit! I'm turning a Malfoy on her!' Luna  
  
thought. Luna took the owl into her dorm and read the letter there.  
  
It said: 'Luna, meet me at the tallest tower in the castle. We need to  
  
talk. And don't bring any of you little friends or you'll pay more than  
  
blood. Draco' "That bloody gits full of himself." Luna mumbled. But she  
  
did write a note back. 'Draco, you bimbo! You forgot to put a time.   
  
Honestly, 'you'll pay more than blood.' You have a serious issue. But  
  
I'll see you their after dinner, and you can't bring Crap or Boyle,   
  
either. Luna NOT Looney' She folded her note up and gave it to the owl.  
  
After that she went to dinner and ate some chicken and a biscuit. She  
  
looked over to the doors leading into the Hall, Draco was leaving. He  
  
looked at her and winked. The signal.  
  
I honestly didn't think Luna would come. There might be hope   
  
for her yet! Or she just can't resist a challenge. Whatever it was, she  
  
had guts. Draco walked to the tallest tower, after, more-or-less,   
  
fighting Pansy off. She had been very clingy that night. He really  
  
didn't like that about her. That's why he needed Luna. If he went  
  
out with Luna, maybe Pansy would lay-off! Not that he was completely   
  
disgusted about the idea. She had changed and damn it did her good. He  
  
gets to the tower and stops to wait, about five minutes later, Luna   
  
shows up.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Your Draco-ness?" Luna smirked. She loved  
  
doing this to peoples names. Draco did look good, he was wearing his  
  
Slytherin robes, but it was so much more. His eyes seemed to ease and  
  
they didn't have their usual coldness to them.  
  
"Yea, I wanted to talk to you, is thats a crime?" Draco replied.  
  
He was a bit nervous, not knowing exactly what he was going to do.  
  
'I can either 1. ask her out and not tell her I'm just trying to get  
  
Pansy off my back. 2. Ask her and tell her and hope she understands.  
  
3. Make out like crazy with her. 4. Give her a hug and take some of her  
  
hair to make a polyjuice potion and become her so I can tell Pansy  
  
to get her greasy hands off Draco. Or 5. Tell her it was all a joke and  
  
I never want to see her ugly face again. But he hoped it wouldn't be  
  
that. He didn't know why but he was drawn to Luna. 'WHY?! Why do I feel  
  
like this when she's near?!' Draco thought.  
  
"What? None of the usual sneer? I'm worried, you know. I know  
  
this great therapist in London." Luna smiles, as he seems to be deep  
  
in thought. 'Stupid dunderhead' Luna thinks to herself. Draco decides  
  
to...  
  
A Note From ME: Okay, review me with idea's on what to do, and what  
  
Draco should choose. I wont write the next chapter till you do!!!!!!  
  
Please read my other story!! 


	5. It Happens

An Unlikely Pair- Chapter 5  
  
A Note From ME: Sorry to leave you hanging, but I have a life too you  
  
kno! sniffles No, really. I can't stay on long. Angel's coming on!   
  
If you read my look-up you'll know it's one of my favorite shows and  
  
I'll be very upset if I miss it. Lorne got his head chopped off! Sorry  
  
Angel moment. This is a long note cuz 1. I want to see how many nice  
  
people read this. 2. To annoy you Muwhahaha! 3. Cuz I dont kno what to  
  
write! Thanks for the reviews: Shelina Aquastar, Dreamy-crazygirl, and  
  
NeoAddctee. Please keep reading! And of course Robin Autumn for your  
  
help! My AIM is Little Rutterkin so IM me if ya can! To the story!  
  
'How did I get myself into this? She's Luna, Lune Lovegood! Her  
  
dad runs the Quibbler and she's friends with Potty, Weasel, and the  
  
Mudblood. What is getting into me?!' Draco thought as he looked into  
  
those beautiful blue eyes(they WERE blue rite? Was it even in the book?  
  
If im wrong please tell me in the review! Believe it or not, I dont kno  
  
EVERYTHING about Harry Potter...i never did) and all of a sudden he got  
  
the sudden urge to do something crazy, kiss Luna. But he couldn't. But  
  
he had to. But no. But he should. 'Just say something!' a voice inside  
  
his head told him. (and the plot thickens...dun dun DUN! This might be  
  
a short chapter) He tried to say something, but no words came out. How  
  
could Looney Lovegood do this to him, HOW?  
  
"Well, what did you want to talk about, Draco?" 'Draco?! She   
  
wasn't calling him 'Drakkie' yet? Honestly' Luna thought. How could  
  
she have gotten involved with Draco Malfoy, Muggle-hater, hater of  
  
all things good. Why wasn't he telling her how ugly she was? Or calling  
  
her 'Looney'? Luna was about to tell him this was stupid when she  
  
looked into his cold grey eyes, only they weren't so cold. In fact,  
  
they had a warmth in them. All of a sudden, she realized no one really  
  
knew the REAL Draco Malfoy. She doubted even Draco knew the real Draco  
  
Malfoy. But, as she was looking in his eyes, she seemed to get a breif  
  
view of Draco, the real one that is. And for some strange reason, she  
  
never wanted to look away, just to waste away staring into those   
  
lovely grey eyes. She would have given nearly anything to stand on her  
  
tip-toes and kiss him, but she found that she couldn't move for worry  
  
he would turn away.  
  
"I-I mean, I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday...  
  
You know...the kiss?" Why, no, how could he stutter? He had never done  
  
that around any girl he ever knew! But, this was different. He didn't  
  
know Luna. Well, he knew her, but he didn't know her. Draco flushed  
  
abit, something he rarely did.   
  
"Right, I mean of course. I know you didn't mean it and it   
  
ment nothing to you, kind of like I do." She was getting ready to walk  
  
away, when Draco pulled her back. He looked a little hurt that  
  
she thought, that she ment nothing to him, when right now she ment  
  
everything to him.  
  
"That's not true." Draco pulled Luna close, she could feel his  
  
heart beating. Then he kissed her. But it wasn't like last time. Luna  
  
felt something, and so did Draco because he pulled away, he thrust a   
  
white rose with a note and a necklace in her arms and he walked away.  
  
He seemed to need to go clear his mind, 'Well, that's it. I like Luna.  
  
But does it stop there?' Draco thought as he enter the Slytherin  
  
Common Room. 'Will it stop there?'  
  
Another Note From ME: Sorry, but that's all I'm putting in this story  
  
for today. I have to go get my friend a birthday gift AND pick up a   
  
book to read on my trip to Aruba, so I won't be updating the story for  
  
about a week. How will you go on? I'm just joking, feel free to review,  
  
in fact... PLEASE DO! 


	6. Luna's Nightmare

An Unlikely Pair- Chapter 6  
  
A Note From ME: Wow, I'm really burning rubber...well its more my fingers  
  
with all this typeing. Three chapters in one day. Geez. That 5th   
  
chapter was something though, wasn't it? I would have wrote more but  
  
mum was yelling at me to get off the computer so we could go pick up  
  
my brother from driver's ed. rolls eyes Well, I hope you like the  
  
story enough to review AND read A Black Story. It's quite good. AND  
  
I'm happy cuz I just finished watching Angel. Back to the story...  
  
Luna stood there, partly amazed, partly happy, and party in  
  
total and complete shock. Well, partly anyway. She smelled the rose.  
  
It was beautiful. The note plainly said 'Even the Most Beautiful Roses,  
  
Have Throns' (I think I read it off a greating card...somewhere..  
  
thinks really hard nope, I got nothin) and it also says 'Luna, same  
  
time, same place tomorrow. I need to ask you about something. Draco  
  
Malfoy' A necklace falls out, its a ruby peace-sign(wheeeee! I wish  
  
I had a necklace like that! I'd wear it every day of my life) on a  
  
silver chain. "wow" Luna says softly. She puts it on and it glows. The  
  
rubbies become saphires, they become emeraldes(sorry, i could never   
  
spell that for the life of me), and then they become rubies again. It   
  
keeps changing, only staying the same for a minute. (damn, i really  
  
want it!) She goes back to the Ravenclaw Common Room and to her bed.  
  
She has a nightmare.   
  
She was trapped in a cage, people laughing all around at her.   
  
FLASH! Then she was on a cliff, someone pushes her off. As she falls   
  
she sees that it was Harry. Harry pushed her, Ron and Hermione were  
  
right by him, they were laughing...laughing...And then she hit the  
  
rocks, but it didn't hurt her. In fact, it felt nice. Like she was  
  
being gently rocked, while someone hummed a sweet song she once knew  
  
in her ear... And then she woke, covered in cold sweat. (no, I didn't  
  
get this from anything, I had this dream last night... But Harry, Ron,  
  
and Hermione weren't in it...If you really wanna know who it was  
  
when you review ask.) Luna rocked herself in her bed, the sun was   
  
starting to rise.   
  
"It was just a dream, Luna. Get it out of your head!" She was  
  
trying to but she didn't know how terribly she was failing. She went  
  
down for breakfast and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They waved, but  
  
with the dream still in mind she barely could muster a half-smile. She  
  
saw Draco at the Slytherin table, he seemed less...Draco-ish today. His  
  
hair wasn't as sleek, his robes were a bit messy, and he seemed  
  
frightfully out of breath. She sat down, Cho gave her a look like she  
  
was a puddle of mud with an extremely ugly smelly pig in it. Luna   
  
ignored this and ate some cereal. She was going to get through this,  
  
she had to. So, with the necklace stuffed under her robes, she went  
  
to her first class.  
  
Another Note From ME: When you review, please send suggestions, or  
  
words of wisdom. Thanks! Don't expect three chapters a day from just  
  
anyone, just kidding... Well REVIEW NOW....kidding again... BEWARE OF  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER...you've been warned... 


	7. Upon Dead Wings

An Unlikely Pair- Chapter 7  
  
A Note From ME: Wow, chapter 7. I just hope mum doesnt start yelling   
  
at me to get off the computer and do something else more "productive."  
  
What is that supposed to mean? Writing my story isn't productive   
  
enough for her? Not like I have anything to do in the mornings... I   
  
just must watch Angel and I Love the 90s every night...sorry...now back  
  
to your usual program...  
  
Draco, however, wasn't as cool, calm, and collected as maybe  
  
he should have been. Pansy had been getting close and clingy, like  
  
always, and he did't want her to. So, eventually, he punched her. Too  
  
drastic, yes, but, hey, it DID work. He was a little less, how can I  
  
put this, Malfoy-ish, and alittle too much...well...lovely-ish. If that  
  
doesn't make any sence at all, congratulations you don't need a   
  
therapist. Not that there's anything wrong...oh forget it. He just   
  
wanted to be alone to think of Luna, she liked him too, he hoped. 'I  
  
think, I'll ask her tonight.' Draco thought. He went through Care of  
  
Magical creatures without making any rude coments, and he dumped  
  
a whole jar of octopus tanticles(I, know...Once again you can see how  
  
bad I am at spelling...but hey it IS summer break) into his potion and  
  
made the whole class leave the classroom while a house elf came to  
  
mop it up, making Hermione scouf(is that a word, rite?) at Draco.  
  
Then, the day came to a closing, and it was dinner. 'Dinner's  
  
becoming one of my favorite times of the day.' Draco thought. He   
  
stuffed a whole lot of food in his mouth, he wasn't even sure what all  
  
of it was. All he knew is he HAD to see Luna. 'Jebis, that girl's a   
  
drug! And I'm the only one getting high off of it.' (Isn't Jebis an   
  
awesome word? My brother made it up...or he's the first person I ever  
  
heard say it anyway) Draco looked over and saw that Luna was done too,  
  
he got a few mints and walked out of the Great Hall, without so much  
  
as a good-bye to Crabbe and/or Goyle. He walks to the tower and waits.  
  
Luna sees him leave, she waits about five minutes, not that she  
  
needs too, and walks out and after him. When she gets there she sees  
  
Draco sitting on a stone step. She smiles and walks over.  
  
"Come on. We can't stay here tonight. There's this secret room  
  
in the castle, I found it in my third year. Draco leads her to the   
  
statue of the one-eyed witch. Draco tapped the statue with his wand  
  
and says "Dissendium" and it opened. They walked into it and Draco  
  
shuts the door.   
  
"So...here we are..." Luna says, she smiles slyly at Draco, who  
  
winks. (please forgive me, im no good at romance seens especially on  
  
an empty stomach) "What's on your mind?" Luna askes, but she already   
  
knew the answer. Draco took off Luna's robe and her sweater.  
  
"I think you know." Draco replied. Luna took off Draco's robes  
  
and shirt just as he was watching her skirt fall to her ankles. Draco  
  
kissed Luna all over and she moaned in pleasure. (see, no good at all  
  
so bare with me here, I think we should all know what happens and if  
  
you dont, you seriously shouldn't be reading a rated R fanfic...honestly)  
  
After about twenty minutes Draco is on top of Luna and neither of them  
  
look unhappy about this. Just then the hump on the one-eyed witch  
  
opens and...  
  
Another Note From ME: I'm bad aren't I? You don't know who it is and  
  
might not till tomorrow or whenever I get back on. Well the anonymous  
  
review got their wish... But you don't know who walked in on them!   
  
Muwhahaha! Don't worry, be happy I'll get to it, by tomorrow at least  
  
you'll see who it was... If you don't already know. Oh, and for all of  
  
you that were wondering, the chapter title had nothing to do with the  
  
chapter, I just wanted to name something 'Upon Dead Wings' And it seemed  
  
like the right thing. More about it in the next story, keepin readin!  
  
Well, til I write again, REVIEW! 


	8. Shocked

An Unlikely Pair- Chapter 8  
  
A Note From ME: Shit don't get pissed at me! I'm not the only one who  
  
uses cliff-hangers! Sheeez.. And besides you should have a good idea  
  
on who it proubly is. It's not a big mystery... Anyway, before you  
  
all mob me I'll get to the story...  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?!?!" yelled none other than ...  
  
(wheee I love to make you wait...) Ron Weasley. Harry was standing   
  
right next to him, too shocked for words. Draco and Luna both looked  
  
up at them, shocked and disbelieveing. Draco, in abit of a hurry I   
  
might add, put on his boxers, pants, and Luna's sweater and robes   
  
thinking they were his. Ron grabbed a handful of his robes(well Luna's)  
  
and pined him up against the wall. Luna on the other hand pulled up  
  
her skirt and put on Draco's shirt and robes, not noticing the Slytherin  
  
seal, or that they were a bit to broad(if i didn't use that work rite i  
  
feel stupid) in the shoulders.   
  
"It's not what it looks like." Luna said. Which was a lie, what  
  
else COULD it have looked like. She was nearly as red as Ron's hair.   
  
Harry was, apparently, too shocked for words, still. It just wasn't   
  
sinking in. Draco with Luna, never. Yet here they were, inside the  
  
one-eyed witch's hump.   
  
"Well, what was it then? Was Malfoy feeling horny and you were  
  
the first girl he could get to? Tell us!" Ron yelled at Luna. Luna, not  
  
really sure what to do, just sat there and looked very sad. Partly   
  
because it was just getting good and Ron and Harry caught them, and   
  
partly because she let Harry and Ron down. They were her friends. (but  
  
malfoy's sexy! Sorry...just my thoughts...and well HE IS!) But she found  
  
something in Malfoy, what it was, she didn't know. 'What it they turn  
  
us into Dumbledore, or Snape(shivers) and Flitwick! They wouldn't   
  
understand. Oh shit! This has GOT TO BE a bad dream... Why me?' Luna  
  
thought despreatly.(spelling?)  
  
"No, it's just...it's just..." Luna studdered. 'Could she tell  
  
them how she felt about Malfoy? Would they understand? Would Draco feel  
  
the same? Or was he only useing her for one reason and now that he got  
  
it she was Looney again?' Too many questions, not enough answers.   
  
"Out with it Lovegood!" Ron spat. He was red with anger. Calling  
  
her 'Lovegood' hurt. Worse than anything. Ron, she considered, was like  
  
a big brother or a puppy-dog. When they were in the Department of  
  
Mysteries and he got hit with that stupid-curse(what was it called?!)   
  
who took care of him? Luna. Who helped him onto his therstal?(spelling?)  
  
Luna. She helped him, and now she was just...Lovegood... It's kinda  
  
like if your dad or mum called you your last name. Like you had no  
  
purpose...Okay maybe that's a bit too far, but it's how she felt.   
  
"I asked her to come here with me, Weasel. I wanted her so I  
  
put her under the Crutio( is that the right one?) curse and made her  
  
do it. It's not her fault." Draco cut in. He was looking from Ron to  
  
Luna. He never liked anyone like he liked Luna. In fact, he loved Luna.  
  
He couldn't say that to just anyone.  
  
"Aha! So it was you! Were going to Flitwick or Snape(shivers more)  
  
or...or...Dumbledore!" Ron said happily...well there was a tad bit of  
  
happy in his voice.  
  
"No! Don't. I made him. You see, Ron, I...well...I really...  
  
I mean. Oh fuck it! I like him Ron! I don't see why it's any of your   
  
business but I really do like him." Luna was pissed. If Draco was  
  
going down, she was going with her love.(right on!)   
  
"You...you do?" said Draco. "You really do?" He was happy now.  
  
'She likes me! And she stood up to Weasel!' Draco would have danced  
  
around but Ron's hold was too tight.  
  
"Yea...why, do you?" Luna asked. Ron looked flabberghasted(yay)  
  
Harry was pale as chalk. Ron looked at Harry and let go of Draco.  
  
Another Note From ME: Hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to make.  
  
Any ideas? E-mail me at , AIM: Little Rutterkin, or  
  
send it in a review. Peace! 


	9. The Truth Comes Out

An Unlikely Pair- Chapter 9  
  
A Note from ME: Hey, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and wont be back  
  
till the 30th or so. But you shall survive, I need people to review!!  
  
And Shelina Aquastar, I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing! God I sound  
  
like a take recorder. Back to the story that will remain a mystery til  
  
I get back from vacation... Yea...well here you go.  
  
"You like...M-malfoy?" Harry had finally come out of the shadows.  
  
He was pale as chalk. He gave a whole new meaning to the term,   
  
chalkwhite. In fact, Luna noticed, he looked very sad.  
  
"The same Malfoy who calls you Looney? Kissed you without   
  
giving you a warning? Malfoy, who hates me and Harry and Hermione? How  
  
could you? I thought we were friends! I guess I was bloody wrong." Ron  
  
walks off, clearly very upset.   
  
"Harry, you must understand. Please, just listen." Luna begs,   
  
but Harry gives her a disgusted look and storms off with Ron. Luna   
  
curls up and tears come out of her eyes. She had finally hit bottom.  
  
Harry and Ron and most likely Hermione and Ginny would hate her. She   
  
would once again be an outcast, no friends, no one who really cares.   
  
She looked at Draco, wondering how he felt at this very moment. (and  
  
lucky for you, you will soon find out what Draco thinks, curtisy of  
  
Otter my Love, aka ME bows to the applause Thank you, thank you!)  
  
"Luna, I just want you to know, I like you too. Love you really.  
  
I've never felt like this around anyone before, I just wanted you to  
  
know that." 'And I want you to marry me' Draco thought. He wasn't   
  
really sure what real love felt like, sure he'd slept around a bit,  
  
fucked a few girls, but what did that really mean it was love? If it  
  
was, he loved alot of women. But they never seemed to last, or made  
  
him feel bubbly inside. (the kind of fuzzy feeling I get when I look  
  
at my love...damn that age difference) When he was close to Luna, he  
  
felt warm, happy, like he could smile forever. (my love is 5 years older  
  
than me if ur wondering) He felt like he could do anything, as long  
  
as Luna was there. (and Luna feels the same) He wanted to fly with  
  
Luna by his side. He hated seeing those eyes full of pain, but what   
  
could he do?  
  
"I...feel the....same, Draco. I just wish Harry and Ron could  
  
see that." Luna felt what Draco felt, she had never really thought  
  
about who she would spend all of eternity(review if u want my way of  
  
explaining eternity, its complex...or thats what my dad says)with, but   
  
Draco seemed worthy. She had never so much as made out with a guy at   
  
his standerds and never EVER thought she'd go this far. But Draco, he  
  
loved her. It was a new feeling for her in many ways. Love. What a   
  
powerful word. It made her so happy even though she was so sad. "My  
  
only friend now, I love you Draco." He held her hand, which she gave  
  
an effectionate squeeze. With that they made-out for a bit more then  
  
left to their seperate common rooms. So, this is what it feels like  
  
to loose your friends, but to gain much more. "Come what may, I'll  
  
be waiting with open arms." Luna said quitely to herself as she pulled  
  
the covers over her head.   
  
A Note From ME: What do you think should happen? I have a few ideas,  
  
but im not telling you now so HA! Just joking, I dont wanna ruin the story..Bye 


	10. Thy Sweater Shall Show Thy Truth

An Unlikely Pair- chapter 10 A Note From ME: Did you miss me? Awww! Aruba was great...sorry I haven't written in a long time. But schools about to start...eye roll Anyway.  
To the story....  
  
Draco got to the Slytherin common room, still wearing Luna's sweater and robes.(if you remembered...and his own pants thank God) He was in such a daze he kept what he believed to be his own clothes on.  
He fell asleep and had a dream about little munchkins.(sorry...im watching The Wizard of Oz and their in munchkin land)  
  
Luna on the other hand, had a very different night. She DIDN'T realize she was wearing Draco's close but she did wonder why her sweater was loose around the shoulders and tighter around her breasts.  
'Ahh well, it's been a rough night.' She told herself, and fell to her bed and slept and dreamt she got cute black lab(and I'm getting one today! How ironic!) but she woke up when she heard whispering all around her.  
  
"Lookie there! That tie and robes belong to a slytherin!" said a voice. "Oooh, Lovegood's in trouble now!" said another voice Luna reconized as Cho's. (Eeep! The wicked witch of the west is here now!  
And damn! She's pissed cuz Dorthy's house landed on the wicked witch of the north!! hides with the munchkins) Luna opened her eyes.  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked as she peered around the room. "Can't someone get some sleep around here?!" She looked at her robe and sweater, and saw that...(dun dun DUN) was none other than Draco's!  
(Oooo ya! Bet you didn't see THAT coming!) 'Oh, shit! That must mean draco has MY sweater AND robes!' she reached down her leg to make sure she had her skirt on, and was relived to see the she did.  
  
"Oh, sleep. You want sleep? Yes, yes I'm sure your VERY tired.  
Now tell us, what SLYTHERIN have you been fuckin with?"(or 'gettin groovy' as I like to put it...but that's too cool for cho to say.  
right now ne way) "tell me Lovegood! NOW!" Cho waited... "maybe you guys should leave, I'll tell you when she cracks." The rest of the girls went out to the common room, no doubt telling everyone what Luna had been up to. (now you can see how this ends later, back to Draco...)  
  
Draco, too, woke up to the whispering of Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint(and I shall call him Flint cuz I dont kno what his name is.  
Draco opened his eyes and realize how tight his sweater and robes where.  
  
"Draco! Your up! And I see you must had been toying with another girls heart...Great! Now tell me, it's a Ravenclaw right? Is she on the Quidditch team?? If she is, dump her right before the match so we'll win!!" Flint said, apparently very pleased and wished he could do stuff like what he thought Draco did.  
  
"Yea, great job Draco!" said Goyle and Crabba nodded, they were both smirking. Draco knew he had to play along, but he didn't want to.  
  
Another note from ME: Well, review! Hope you liked it!!!!! It was fun to write...Follow the Yellow Brick road!!!!!!! 


	11. Draco's Lie very short

An Unlikely Pair- chap. 11.  
  
A Note From Me: Okay, so sorry I haven't added anything to this story in sooo long. I honestly didn't think anyone really liked it. But it got a review(you know who you are!) asking me to write more, so I am. Thanks for your review!  
  
Draco just sat there, knowing he had to act like he did screw a Ravenclaw...despite the fact that he did, but didn't want to let her down. Or something like that. He just took a deep breath and fessed up...well lied...  
  
"Yea, she's on the team. Chang. It was aweful, she didn't know how to do anything! I'm telling you guys,  
stay out of her bed!" Draco decided Cho would be the best person to lie about. What would they think if they knew it was Luna?! What if he was the only one who thought of her like that? Plus he needed them to stay out of Luna's bed... That was HIS place.  
  
"Chang?! Cho Chang? Ravenclaw Seeker?! Great job!! Make it hurt when you go about breaking her heart. Oh, we're gunna win that game!" Flint cried, punching the air in victory. Crabbe and Goyle did a dance around the dorm. Well, more of they were waving their arms in the air, looking much like an untrained monkey...no offence to the monkey.  
  
"Aweful, huh? Not what I heard. Oh well. I believe you, Draco. So did you tell her to suck it?" Crabbe asked, Goyle just sniggered. It was hard to lie to them, but he loved Luna, and he wasn't sure if she'd want these goons tormenting her, he knew he wouldn't. Not that he'd ever been tormented. Because he hadn't.  
  
"Yea, I told her to suck 'em. She wasn't experienced, till now. But, the whole 'heartbreak' thing. Not gunna work. She'd get pissed and take all her anger out on looking for the Snitch." Draco replied.  
  
"Yea, good thing she's not beater." Goyle flinched. Draco understood why, he was making moves on this Hufflepuff, just joking around. It backfired. He got his lights knocked out, and that's saying something with Goyle.  
  
So that's how the morning went. Draco making up shit about Cho, pretending that she was the worst he ever had. Other manly stories like that. Luna, on the otherhand, was labeled the 'Slutty Ravenclaw Freak-ass.' But that's the next chapter, if you review. cough...Hint hint... cough.  
  
A Note From Me: Hoped you liked this. I know it was short and not as good, but I'm burried with other stuff to do.  
So please don't get mad. It isn't very fun. Thanks!!! 


	12. Hello, My Queen

**An Unlikely Pair- Chap. 12**

Note from me: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever and a half-days. My fault. Loads of homework and shit. You get the picture. Anywho, thanks for the reviews, you

all are too kind. Most of you... And for all you people who think Luna and Cho should be more friendly...sorry but I'm the author and well... its my story. Thanks all the same though. You guys rock hard... Anywho, back to the story...

Luna laid in her bed, in the privacy of under her covers. What jack-asses. What's the big deal? She was a human. Sure she was different, did that mean she couldn't have a love life? (me: of course not...I've been labeled a freak but I still have a love life..maybe not a great one but who really cares?...sorry back to the story...) Luna was just so sick of everyone being so interested in her life. Since when was she the center of Cho's universe. She was Luna Lovegood, tagged FREAK: STAY AWAY COULD BE DANGEROUS! Why did everyone care so much. Draco was a Slytherin, yeah, but he was also a good person. And a fuckin good kisser... But then again, maybe he was just using her. He was after all Triple D Draco. (The Triple D is Date 'em, Do 'em, Dump 'em) But, there was the tags again. Was it really fair to say he'd do that to her just because of some rumors. I mean, she liked him, he seemed to like her. What was the problem? Then again, tags weren't ALWAYS wrong. Luna was sort of a freak, but she didn

't want to get used...(me: I've been used...NOT GOOD VERY SAD) _'Maybe I'm thinking too much. Maybe I should talk to Draco...' _So just when she was getting up the courage to face all the Ravenclaws again, Cho and some of her friends, _something Luna now lacked, _came in and started talking shit about her.

"That Lovegood is such a fucking slut. That stupid Slutty Ravenclaw freak ass. I hope she gets her little fucking heart broken. Who do you think it was with?" Cho said. _'bitch...' _thought Luna

"You never know. Maybe all of them. She is a little whore anyway." said one of her friends.. Luna had herd enough, she got up and left without looking at them. _How could they. They didn't even know her. Stupid bitches..._

Things weren't going great for Draco either. He continued to lie about his experience and it got him no where. All he wanted was Luna. To appogise about Ron and Harry and his lies. Not they she knew yet...YET.

Luna wanted to find Draco. So she walked around the school and grounds. Then with no luck returned to the school, and went to dinner. She ate very little and soon left, not noticing Draco's glances at her. What if it wasn't love? Afterall it could have been a after shock of sex or something. You never know. (well YOU might, but some of us don't...) She left and just as she was leaving, someone strong arms grabed her shoulder and gently rubbed them.

"Hello, my Queen." Draco said, and smiled at her. It was just so beautiful, his eyes, his perfect blonde hair, and that smile. I know it's weird to call a guy beautiful but that's the only word Luna could think of.

"Queen? Alittle much don't you think, Draco?" Luna smiled and hugged him. What a romantic, and all these years she had thought his sex-drive was all that was working up there.

"Maybe, but your mine and I love you." Draco said, Luna felt a warm breeze when their was no wind. _'Love. I bet it could stop death.' _she thought. Truely it probably could, but you never know.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know." She smiled and kissed him.

"Oh, I think I do." said an unfamiliar voice behind Draco.

ME: Dun dun dun! I've stumped you again! You WILL NEVER KNOW... For now at least. Until next time...


End file.
